inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JACKIEMON1/Does Yin-Yang Have a Disorder?
For this blog post, as explained in the tittle, I'm going to talk about the contestant in II2, Yin-Yang, and see whether he actually has a disorder. Let's get the facts straight first: 1. Yin-Yang, as we saw in 6 episodes, has two personalities from what we can see. Yin, a very nice person, and Yang, a very bad person. 2. Yin-Yang's two personailites can exist at one time. 3. Apparently, as shown in Episode 3, Test-Tube had been able to separate Yin and Yang from each other and created separate bodies. These are the three main facts that we have seen based on the 6 episodes he was in. As was stated by Joseph Howard, Yin-Yang doesn't fit the description of Multiple Personality Disorder, because both personalities can show up at the same time. With all people who fit the description of Multiple Personality Disorder, there are multiple personalities. However, only one personality can show up at a point in time. Not two or more. What he didn't explain is if Yin-Yang DOES fit the description of another kind of mental disorder. Now, does he, or does not have a mental disorder? Unfortunately, as stated by Joseph again, Yin-Yang doesn't come close to fit the descriptions of anything else. But, I believe all of the events that happened to Yin-Yang and himself too can be explained WITHOUT having multiple personalities. Trick Solution: When Yin-Yang entered the competition, he thought that the audience would become entertained if he started to fight againist himself. By this method, we can explain why Yin-Yang acted as Yin and Yang when really, they are 'non-existent' and is made up by him. And as for Test-Tube separating him? As you already know, Test-Tube is a pretty smart girl. She could've messed up the real footage that was put into the episode and in fact, did not separate Yin-Yang. After all, why would a camera from II captured Test-Tube's secret lab in the first place, hmmm? The Yin and Yang that were seen separated were probably body-doubles. And for the last one, it is mostly the same, but if Knife was around to see it, then it was probably some 'Life CG Effects' combined with magic tricks to make the illusion that Yin-Yang was back together. Disorder Solution: Joseph explained what Multiple Personaility Disorder is, but I don't think he explained how you can get it. I'll explain. As a child, if the child experiences severe trauma, he or she comes up with a solution to his/her problems. If something, like, a person you know walks across a street and you know he/she was not a witness, the child will start to act like that person because he/she thinks that it will be safe if he.she starts to act like him/her. Now that wouldn't be enough to call it MPD. Rarely though, does a child still retain that beyond childhood and into young adult age. By that time, there will most often be new personailties that usually are people that, whatever actions happened to the host (true person) are in 'them'. There are also personailities that aren't related at all and appear just because of the traumatization. Here, does the person would be classified as having MPD. Yin-Yang is probably something like that, but a bit different. Instead, he retains his original identity and instead, likes to act as Yin and Yang all the time as if role-playing them. But, this helps him keep him safe from the agonizing trauma of his past, and, probably says that his memories were false and instead, were poured over to Yin and Yang, even though it is actually true. The rest is the same as the other solution. Category:Blog posts